


(nightmare) love at 20000 feet

by tiniegyus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, doyoung is a panicked gay, idol!taeyong, photographer!doyoung, taeyong is a Confident Gay, ten is just a brief mention though, they're on an airplane for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniegyus/pseuds/tiniegyus
Summary: Doyoung likes to think of himself as a generally calm person. Yeah, he's aware that he can have a bit of a temper sometimes, but other than that he really likes to believe that he embodies the idea of "cool, calm, and collected."(Johnny often tells him that this isnotthe case. Johnny is a liar)





	(nightmare) love at 20000 feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridescentmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentmusings/gifts).



> this is a (late) christmas gift for my best friend and i really hope she likes it because i went into this having read 0 nct fics.
> 
> happy holidays, erin! love you xx

Doyoung likes to think of himself as a generally calm person. Yeah, he’s aware that he can have a bit of a temper sometimes but other than that he really likes to believe that he embodies the idea of “calm, cool, and collected.”

(Johnny often tells him that this is _not_ the case. Johnny is a liar.)

So when, as he’s calmly sitting in his seat on the plane waiting for takeoff, Lee Taeyong sits next to him he most definitely does _not_ let out a high pitched squeak.

No.

Absolutely not.

He does, however, immediately duck his head and turn to the side in an attempt to hide his face because _holy fuck_ that’s Lee Taeyong and if he recognizes Doyoung then Doyoung is going to be out of a job.

(Some backstory: Doyoung is, to his extreme pleasure, one of the most popular active fansites for one Lee Taeyong, idol, rapper extraordinaire, and owner of the most powerful pout Doyoung has ever seen.)

The last thing he needs is to be labeled a _saesang_ fansite. He’s seen it happen to others in his line of work; if accusations come rolling in a company can shut down a fansite entirely. It’s rare that it happens, but he thinks that SM Entertainment might be willing to deviate from the norm if they find out that he somehow managed to end up on not only on the same flight as one of their star artists but in the seat next to him. Especially considering said artist is currently on a three month long hiatus.

As subtly as he can, Doyoung nudges his camera bag further under the chair in front of him with his foot. He can do this. He can definitely make it through this nine-hour flight without Taeyong recognizing him. It’s not like he’s been at every fansign and concert for the past year. He can _totally_ do this.

Yeah. He probably can’t do this.

~~~

When Taeyong first sees who he’s sitting next to he’s outraged. How dare one of his fansites follow him on vacation like this? Does this (admittedly pretty cute) man not know how to respect basic human privacy?

Then, of course, the rational part of his brain catches up to him and reminds Taeyong that he, in fact, didn’t book his ticket until this morning and there’s no way a fansite managed to actually follow him. This is probably just a coincidence (a coincidence that is making his fansite look very nervous, although he’s trying to hide it) and not something Taeyong needs to worry about.

Once Taeyong has calmed down, his anger faded away, a whole new emotion washes over him: glee. Because he’s noticed this particular fansite before (how could he not when the man smiles like _that_ ) and Taeyong is hardly one to let an opportunity like this pass him by. They’re stuck next to each other for the next nine hours; he might as well have some fun with it.

Leaning towards the other man, wearing the most wickedly attractive grin he can manage (the one that Ten tells him makes anyone who sees it want to bend over for him immediately) he says what is perhaps the worst line he could have gone with: “So, do you come here often?”

Yes. He’s aware of how bad that is. He’s already mentally punching himself in the face for it. They’re on a _plane_ for fucks sake; how on earth would he come here often?

Luckily the other man hasn’t seemed to have caught onto his blunder. If Taeyong has thought he was flustered before it has nothing on how he looks now. His entire face has turned red even as he, seemingly unconsciously, leans towards Taeyong. “I, uh…” he stutters. “What?”

Taeyong chuckles. “What’s your name?”

“Doyoung,” the other man replies, still flushed. “My name is Doyoung.”

“Well, Doyoung-ssi.” Taeyong practically purrs his name, every ounce of charisma in his body at play right now. “My name is Taeyong. Although I imagine you already know that.”

~~~

As soon as the words leave Taeyong’s mouth Doyoung feels panic flood his body. Oh no. Oh no no no. Take off hasn’t even happened yet and he’s already been made.

“I’m so sorry, I promise I didn’t know you were on this flight, I never would have booked it if I did, I won’t take your picture at all, I won’t even pull out my camera, I promise, just please don’t report me-“

“Woah, hold on,” Taeyong says, his eyes wide, hands held out placatingly, “I’m not going to report you, I promise.”

“You’re not?” Doyoung knows he’s breathing heavy, knows his eyes are bugging out of his head, knows that he looks like a hot mess in front of one of the most attractive men on the planet, but he can’t bring himself to care because it sounds like Taeyong just said he wouldn’t report him.

Taeyong shrugs. “Why would I? I bought my plane ticket literally this morning, there’s no way you could have known I’d be here. No need to report you for something you didn’t do, yeah?”

“Oh thank god.” Doyoung feels all the tension leave his body as he practically collapses back into his seat. “I was so nervous you’d have me blacklisted.”

Now Taeyong is frowning at him, all traces of the devilish smirk from earlier replaced with an adorable pout. “Why would I do that?”

“Because from an outsider’s perspective it might look like I followed you on the plane?” Doyoung replies, staring at Taeyong incredulously. “For most people that would be enough to label me a _saesang_.”

“Oh.” Taeyong shrugs again. “Well if I did that then I wouldn’t be able to see your cute face all the time.”

Ok. Hold up.

What. The. Fuck.

~~~

Watching Doyoung’s eyes widen as he takes in what Taeyong has said sends a thrill running through him. He can’t remember the last time he got to flirt with - well, anyone, but especially someone this cute and especially a man.

Add to that how absolutely adorable Doyoung is when he blushes and Taeyong is definitely enjoying himself.

“Ah, well,” Doyoung stutters, looking slightly panicky, “who wouldn’t want to see a face like this so often?” He flashes a peace sign and a shaky smile, seemingly trying to recover his footing.

“Only an idiot, I’m sure,” Taeyong laughs, He leans forward on the armrest, his chin in his hand. “So, Doyoung-ssi, tell me: what do you do when you’re not taking my picture?”

“Sell your picture,” he replies. It seems he didn’t mean to say that, however, because a moment later he gasps and throws a hand over his mouth.

Taeyong bursts out laughing. Doyoung, even if he doesn’t necessarily want to be, is directly honest in a way that Taeyong, as far into the industry as he is, hasn’t dealt with in a long time. It’s kind of refreshing he has to admit. Intriguing too. Somehow, he thinks that his last minute decision to go to Hawaii for vacation was one of the best decisions he’s ever made.

~~~

Doyoung can hardly believe it when the flight attendant announces over the loudspeaker that the plane will be landing shortly. Has it really been nine hours already? It feels like just five minutes ago that he was panicking over one of the hottest men on earth sitting next to him on the plane. Followed by him panicking because one of the hottest men on earth was most definitely flirting with him.

Doyoung can normally handle some flirting. In fact, he’s quite the charmer when he wants to be. But Taeyong? Taeyong is a god in human form. He’s hot, he’s cute, he’s funny. And, apparently, he’s interested in Doyoung.

His plan for getting out of this situation with his sanity intact is simple: as soon as they get off the plane he’s going to make a break for it. Maybe hide out in the restroom or something. Not that he doesn’t appreciate Taeyong’s attention, but he’d rather leave the conversation without embarrassing himself further. Because really, as much as he’s enjoyed the past nine hours he thinks he’ll die if he trips over his words in front of Taeyong again.

As soon as the plane lands and passengers are allowed to disembark Doyoung is on his feet. He makes it off the plane without another word to Taeyong, almost home free, when suddenly he feels a hand on his arm. Even before he turns around he knows who will be there.

“You still haven’t told me what you’re doing in Hawaii,” Taeyong says, completely ignoring the flood of people around them to lean closer to Doyoung.

“Well, you’re on a break,” he explains, “but I still have to make money so I’m here to take some scenic photos for a travel magazine. I assume you’re just here for vacation?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a private house on the beach,” Taeyong replies. He smirks, “It’s _very_ private, in case you were interested.”

Well. Fuck. That was definitely an invitation to come to Taeyong’s place.

“Oh, well, I-” His entire face is flushed (although it’s kind of been like that since Taeyong first opened his mouth nine hours ago) and he’s stammering over his words as he tries to figure out how to respond.

“Hey,” Taeyong reaches out and takes Doyoung’s hand. “That can be a joke if you want it to be. Just because we’ve been talking for a while doesn’t mean you owe me anything.”

Doyoung smiled gratefully and, knowing that this is probably a once in a lifetime opportunity, makes what could end up being a terrible decision. “Well, in that case, I’ll have to think about it. Maybe you should give me your number so I can let you know when I make up my mind.”

~~~

_Oh God_ , Taeyong thinks as he scribbles his number on Doyoung’s hand, _I hope he calls me_.

~~~

The first thing Doyoung does after getting to his hotel is make a call.

A sleepy voice picks up on the other end. “Hello?”

“Hyung! Thank god, I’m having a crisis.”

“Doyoung?” Johnny sounds confused and a little bit pissed off. “What the fuck?”

“What do you mean what the fuck? I just told you, I’m having a crisis! I need help!”

“Doyoung.” His name is accompanied by a heavy sigh. “Doyoung it’s 4:30 am.”

“Oh.” Well, that explains why Johnny sounds like he’s going to reach through the phone and strangle him. “Sorry?”

There’s another sigh and the sound of rustling cloth, indicating that Johnny is sitting up. “Just don’t do it again ok? Not all of us can survive on three hours of sleep and a coffee. Now, what’s wrong?”

“Hyung, you’re never going to believe who I sat next to on the plane today.”

Johnny chuckles. “Was it Lee Taeyong?”

“Yes.” Doyoung hisses.

There’s silence on the other end of the line for a moment as Johnny process what Doyoung has just said. Finally, he says, “Huh.”

“Huh? Huh? What the hell do you mean, huh? Hyung, I’m freaking out!”

“Why, did he say he was going to report you or something? Are you in danger of losing your job?”

“No.”

“Then why are you freaking out? I’d think you’d be glad to be in such close proximity to him for so long.”

“No, you don’t understand - hyung, he spent the entire time flirting with me!” There’s another long pause and Doyoung sighs. “If you say “huh” again I’m going to fly back to Korea and kill you.”

“Huh,” Johnny replies, laughing when Doyoung practically growls in response. “Do you think he was serious?”

Doyoung nods even though he knows Johnny can’t see. “He invited me to come over to the house he’s renting and gave me his number so I could let him know if I wanted to.”

Johnny whistles. “Damn, Doyoungie. Sounds like you had an exciting flight.”

“Hyung!” Doyoung wails. “What do I do? Do I go to his place? Do I ignore him?”

“Do you want to go over to his place?

“I mean, kind of? I’d rather go on a date or something.”

“Then tell him that.” Johnny’s voice is full of patience, a kind of patience one only gains after putting up with Doyoung for ten years. “Tell him you want to go to dinner before anything else. If he says no you can say no to the rest of it, alright?”

“What if I sleep with him and then he tries to use it against me?” Doyoung worries at his lip. “He could tell SM that I came onto him and forced him or something and then I’d be blacklisted for sure! Maybe even arrested!”

“Do you think he’ll do that?”

Doyoung is silent as he thinks it over, struggling between what his gut is telling him versus what his anxiety is saying. Finally, his instinct wins out and he shakes his head before he remembers that Johnny can’t see him. “No.”

“Then don’t worry about it. If he does turn out to be an asshole then I’ll beat him up for you, ok?”

“Ok,” Doyoung sighs shakily. “Ok, hyung. Thanks. And sorry for waking you up.”

“You know what you can do to make it up to me?” Johnny’s voice is brimming with mischief and Doyoung is almost afraid to find out what he wants. “Tell Taeyong to give my number to Ten.”

The sound of Johnny’s laughter rings in Doyoung’s ears even after he hangs up.

~~~

Taeyong is _not_ upset, ok? He’s not. Maybe a little disappointed, but not upset. Definitely not.

It’s just that it’s been four hours and Doyoung hasn’t called him and yeah, maybe Taeyong did come on a little strong considering how flustered Doyoung seemed but the other boy had been the one to ask for his number. That should have been promising, right? And maybe feeling so upset after only a few hours is a little pathetic but it’s been a while since he’s been able to pursue someone that he actually likes.

Of course, it's right as he’s considering giving up and wallowing in a carton of ice cream that his phone rings.

He dives across the room for it. “Hello?”

There’s static on the other end for a moment, then, “Hyung?"

“Doyoung!” Just like that all of Taeyong’s disappointment washes away, replaced with nervous apprehension. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t call,” he says softly.

“I - I wasn’t sure if I would either,” Doyoung confesses. Taeyong feels his heart sink in his chest at this but reassures himself with the knowledge that at least he decided to call in the end. “Listen, hyung, your offer earlier - about your house?”

“Oh.” Taeyong clears his throat uncomfortably. “I really was joking about that - not that I wouldn’t mind doing… that with you, but I’d also really just like to hang out, you know? I don’t get to meet people outside of the industry very often and I really like you.”

“Good.” Doyoung’s voice is strong but he still takes a deep breath before speaking, as if to steady himself. “I really like you too, hyung. I liked getting to know you without a camera in between us. And I’d like to come over to your _very private_ house - but maybe we can go get dinner first?”

And Taeyong laughs in relief. “That sounds amazing, Doyoung. Can I pick you up at 7 tonight?”

“I’ll text you my hotel address,” he replies. “Oh, and hyung?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll never say no to flowers.” There is a smile in Doyoung’s voice even as he hangs up the phone and Taeyong feels a smile bloom on his face to match. Flowers. He can do that.

~~~

At 7 pm exactly there’s a knock on Doyoung’s door. He smiles at his reflection in the mirror and checks over his appearance one more time before going to answer it. It’s Taeyong, dressed in very nice looking clothes that probably cost more than all of Doyoung’s wardrobe combined. He smiles and holds out a bouquet. “I think someone said something about flowers,” he says, a teasing smirk on his face.

Doyoung takes them gratefully, noticing that they’re already in a vase. “Thank you,” he says with a soft smile. “They’re lovely.”

“I had to try and find something that matched your beauty,” Taeyong replies with a cheesy wink, that smirk still firmly in place. “Do you need a few more minutes or are you ready to go?” And so Doyoung finds himself linking arms with Taeyong and being led downstairs and out into a rental car. He tries not to stare at how Taeyong’s hands look on the wheel, tries not to think about those very same hands and Taeyong’s _very private_ house. Judging by how Taeyong’s smirk only grows, he fails spectacularly.

Dinner is fantastic - Taeyong is the perfect gentleman, pulling out Doyoung’s chair, ordering for him so that he doesn’t have to embarrassingly stumble over his English. It’s a much more relaxed environment than the plane, for some reason. Maybe because Doyoung has finally accepted the fact that Taeyong is actually interested in him and isn’t just looking to get him in trouble? Whatever the reason, Doyoung can’t help but relax more and more as the night goes on, especially after a glass of expensive wine. Taeyong picks up the check and they leave the restaurant arm in arm, the same way they came in.

The restaurant is right by the beach and Doyoung pulls Taeyong towards the sand. “C’mon,” he says. “Let’s go for a walk for a little bit?”

They walk in silence, but it’s comfortable. It should be scary how at ease he feels with Taeyong, considering all the different strings of their relationship. Taeyong is Doyoung’s career, after all, and he’s not sure how things can ever go back to normal if this doesn’t work out. But right here, right now, as they walk through the sand, the water rising and falling as the waves come ashore, he finds that he doesn’t particularly care. That doesn’t mean, however, that he doesn't want Taeyong to know what he was feeling earlier; this is already so complicated that in order for anything to come of it they’ll have to communicate.

“Hyung,” he says, suddenly stopping. “Wait.”

There’s a frown on Taeyong’s face when he turns to face Doyoung, concern heavy in his eyes. “Is something wrong?”

“You know why I’m hesitant about this, us, right? Why I took a while to call you?”

“It’s because of who we are, isn’t it. Well,” Taeyong steps forward to take Doyoung’s hand, a sad smile on his face. “Who I am, at any rate.”

“Yes. There’s so much difference between our lives, and then adding my job on top of that… If this doesn’t work out or if we get caught in a scandal it could be disastrous for both of us. Plus, this has all happened so fast! We literally met less than 24 hours ago.”

“Huh. I guess it was less than a day. Weird, it feels like longer.”

“Can you understand why I’m a bit hesitant though? Everything feels like it’s moving very fast even though we haven’t really done anything and I don’t want either of us to get hurt.” Doyoung is biting at his lip now, too anxious not to do so as the insecurities he thought he got rid of earlier come flooding back in.

“I understand. But, Doyoung, we have three months. No one knows I’m here, and I plan to keep it that way. So let’s take advantage of that. Three months to figure out how we work together and then we can talk about this again. But for now, can we pretend that we’re just two normal guys on a date?” Taeyong’s tone is pleading and Doyoung is struck once again by the fact that this is actually happening, that his life has somehow become a fanfiction, that literally his dream man is asking him out, and he realizes in that moment that if he doesn’t take this chance he’ll regret it forever.

“Ok,” Doyoung let’s out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Normal. That’s us.”

“For the next three months, it is. And do you know what I would do if we were on a normal date right now?” He looks up at Doyoung and oh god, that smirk is back.

Doyoung swallows nervously and watches as Taeyong’s eyes track the movements of his adam’s apple before coming back to his lips. “What?”

“This.”

And any lingering doubts about Taeyong’s offer leave his head then because three months of kisses like the one Taeyong gives him, soft and sweet and caring, is certainly something Doyoung is willing to try.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are what keep me alive please be generous
> 
> check me out on twitter @tiniegyus


End file.
